prowrestlingdivasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sable
Sable is a retired professional wrestler who was best known for her two stints with the World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment from the late nineties and early 2000s. She was the first Playboy covergirl and a former Women's Champion. 'First WWF Stint' Sable debuted as the valet of Hunter Hearst Helmsley (now known as Triple H) in his match against the Ultimate Warrior at WrestleMania 12. After his loss, Hunter would blame Sable, leading to Marc Mero intervening. He would then retain Sable as a manager for himself. Sable would manage Mero until he disappeared due to injury in 1997. By the time he came back in 1998, Sable had blown up into superstardom. Mero would become jealous quickly of all the attention Sable received from the audience. Marc and Sable would then begin feuding with the Artist Formerly Known as Goldust and his valet Luna. Sable and Mero would be victorious at WrestleMania 14 when Sable super kicked Goldust and powerbombed Luna. She also TKO'd Luna to get the win, as the fans chanted her name in the background, cementing her as a Superstar Diva. She would lose to Luna at Unforgiven, thanks to distractions by Mero. Sable and Mero's relationship would disintegrate, leading to a separation. Mero would retain Jacqueline as his new manager, leading to a feud between Sable and Jacqueline. This led to one of the most infamous moments in WWE history, as Sable competed in a bikini contest with handprints painted on her breasts. She was later disqualified because she was told paint was not an adequate bikini top. In response to Vince McMahon's ruling, she flashed him the double middle finger salute. She would defeat Jacqueline and Mero at SummerSlam in a mixed tag match, her partner being newcomer Edge. Sable and Jacqueline collided again for the reinstated Women's Championship, but Sable lost. She would gain it at Survivor Series. She then entered a brief storyline where she was supposed to be a slave to both Shane and Vince McMahon, but the storyline was abruptly stopped. Sable would be attacked by the Spider Lady, later revealed to be Luna, in 1999. They would compete in a Strap match at Royal Rumble, which Sable would win, after an assist from Sable's biggest fan Tori. Sable posed for Playboy in 1999, and her on-screen persona (off-screen as well, it is rumoured) changed. She turned heel, becoming egotistical and self-absorbed. She continued to feud with Luna, and even began feuding with her fan, Tori. Tori and Sable would meet at WrestleMania XV, where Sable would be victorious after interference from her new bodyguard Nicole Bass. In May 1999, Sable lost the Women's Championship to Debra. Sable would quit the WWF in June and file a lawsuit, which was later settled out of court. 'WWE Stint' Sable returned to WWE in 2003, crashing Torrie Wilson's "Coming Out Party" to unveil her new issue of Playboy. Sable and Torrie would become "frenemies", feuding off and on for the remainder of Sable's second run. After messing with Torrie's head for a month, Torrie and Sable met at Judgment Day in 2003 in a bikini match. Torrie won, much to Sable's chagrin. She responded by tracking Tazz down the following Thursday on SmackDown and dumping water on his head. Sable would go on and spend the summer feuding with SmackDown ''General Manager Stephanie McMahon, with Stephanie's father Vince on her side. Against Stephanie's will, Vince promoted his mistress as Stephanie's assistant, and the two began feuding, with Vince taking sides against his daughter. Sable would defeat Stephanie at ''Vengeance 2003. Sable and Vince would then feud with Stephanie, culminating in Vince's match with Stephanie at No Mercy. Sable got involved in a scuffle with Linda McMahon. Sable turned face briefly again when she posed with Torrie Wilson for Playboy. Sable and Torrie found themselves feuding with the jealous team of Miss Jackie and Stacy Keibler. Torrie and Sable would defeat the duo at WrestleMania XX. Afterwards, Sable turned heel again and began feuding with Torrie Wilson. She would defeat Torrie at The Great American Bash. Sable left WWE in 2004, this time on good terms, to spend more time with her family. 'Finishing Moves and Signature Moves' *Sable Bomb *TKO *Sablecarana *Multiple Kicks 'Wrestlers Managed' *Vince McMahon *Marc Mero *Triple H *A-Train Category:WWF Category:Playboy Covergirls Category:WWE Category:Divas Category:Women's Champion